Zeinth Ban'Zaram
Former heir to the House of Ban’Zaram, Zeinth was the pride and joy of his noble family. Raised and trained to be both successor and honorable defender of the territory his family protected, Zeinth lived a life of honor and light. Eventually chosen to follow their beloved Prince to Outland to protect and avenge Quel'thalas as a whole, the entire affair did not go as intended. Willingly taking on the mantle of a Demon Hunter under Illidan’s instruction, Zeinth now seeks to defend his House from afar by defending the world at large. Appearance Tall and built like an athletic brick wall, Zeinth filled out his original role of warrior defender of his home realm well. Now gifted with protective runes and demonic healing and freed from the restrictions of plate mail, Zeinth prefers to wear leather and chain armor that shows off his impressive physique as much as possible. Long, white blond hair reaching well down to his waist is kept in well bound in triple braids. Not connected to his status as a demon hunter, his tongue is curiously split neatly down the center, due to a training ‘accident’ when he was but a teen. Originally tan skin is now darkened to an ochre and deep brown with demonic scales; the large runes over his chest and back which bind his consumed demons are a livid, glowing red. His hands and feet are nearly black from the wrist down, and fingers and toes alike are capped with wicked claws. His horns curl back and loop around like those of a ram’s, framing loosely around his copiously pierced ears. An intricately decorated crimson and gold wrap covers his eyes; the empty, fel-filled pits still bare the scars gained during his Illidari initiation. His wide wings are as brown as his scales, the joints capped with thin black spines. Zeinth is unusually vain about the membranes of his wings, and keeps them as intact as possible to make the advantage of flight and gliding easier. In his metamorphosis form he gains size, hooves, a long, spiny tail, and a second impressive rack of horns. While he usually keeps the area covered, additional, pointed scales form along his lower belly, mimicking the horrifying mouth of the doomguard he devoured. They appear increasingly more pronounced with every transformation. Personality Big hair, big mouth, big personality. Zeinth is a loud, boisterous, optimistic bruiser, jovial and friendly despite his altered state and the general outlook on life that most Demon Hunters share. He is stubbornly optimistic about their eventual triumph over the Legion, and often attempts to boost morale when things fall to their lowest. Somewhat vain about his bulk and strength, Zeinth does not generally direct his vanity towards disparaging others, instead only to motivate himself further. As he is no longer in a position were he is heavily encouraged to keep up noble appearances, Zeinth is quite content to be a bloody, tattooed mess with wings and hooves, rather than a prim and polished 'knight of the realm'. He is oddly fond of his new form, and the power he wields. Be it in training, working out, fighting practice bouts, or actually taking the fight to the Legion, Zeinth prefers to feel like he is contributing to the cause as much as possible. His fighting style is brutal, fast, heavy-hitting, and very, very exuberant. Channeling the unavoidable pain of their state into power to fuel his attacks, he nonetheless enjoys the fight, heedless of petty wounds. Fighting is a delight for him, one that makes the pain worthwhile, and his cheerful laughter as he tears his way through the front lines is probably very out of place on the field of combat. He is also very fond of camelids, and sorely misses his pet riding llama, Cookie, left safely home in Ban’Quel before departing to Outland. History Heir to the House of Ban’Zaram, Zeinth was the pride and joy of his noble family. Raised and trained to be both successor and honorable defender of the territory his family protected, Zeinth lived a life of honor and light, and was destined to take his place as a warrior defender of Ban’Quel and, eventually, his father’s place as Lord. Everything changed when the Lich King attacked. Aiding in the defense of Ban’Quel, the far southern realm just barely escaped the destruction and corruption that ravaged the rest of the Ghostlands, but not without a heavy cost on the population. The recovery was a long process, and it continues on still, but Zeinth proved his worth as heir in his efforts to further aid his people. Eager for revenge, he was chosen to follow their beloved Prince as Ban’Quel’s representation in Outland. Eventually learning the truth of the vast scope of the Legion, Zeinth’s optimism failed him at last, and he fell to despair- until the option of using the Legion’s might against them presented itself. Current Events Presumed dead by his kin during his long imprisonment by the Wardens, Zeinth has yet to reveal himself to his family. Instead, as a member of the Cabal of the Dying Sun, he seeks to continue the work he gave up his eyes for, fighting the Legion’s resurgence on Azeroth at the front lines. Images Zeinthface.png|Edit by Saki Category:Characters Category:Cabal of the Dying Sun